Kage of the Brotherhood
by Bonesboy15
Summary: After dying from bloodloss at the VotE, Naruto is given a rarity by Kami. Reborn in a new world, Naruto is taken in by one of the strongest Mutants and raised to fight for Mutant Rule. AU. Dark!Naruto. Pairing Undecided. M for safety
1. Reincarnation and Recruitment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the perversions to the Marvel Universe and the Naruto one. No suing, I claimed non-ownership!**

**AN: I've come to a decision! I don't have enough stories to satisfy the millions (cue Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson's fans screaming "And the MILLLIONS") of readers out there. Despite the favorable pun, it is not a WWE/F fic. No, my story is a Naruto crossover. What type of crossover, you wonder? Why it's an X-Men crossover! "But Bonesboy15," you say, "Isn't there enough of those out there already?" Yes, but how many are there where Naruto joins Magneto's cause?**

**So prepare yourself ladies and gentlemen, for a (hopefully) new Naruto/X-men fic...**

**Kage of the Brotherhood**

**1: Reincarnated and Recruitment**

* * *

He woke up on someone's back as they ran back to his home. He was sure of it because of how the trees flew by his vision at a fast speed, the pressure of someone's arms locked under his legs, and the comfortable arched red swirl square in the middle of a dark forest green primary color. A shinobi vest, the young warrior deduced. He wondered why he was on someone's back and he groaned as the memories came back.

Flashes of lightning, the sound of a lot of birds chirping, immense pain in his chest, a grey face with a cross over the nose and golden irises accented by black eyeballs staring into his eyes entered his mind. His groan of pain made his transport acknowledge his consciousness.

"Are you up to running, Naruto?"

"..." He remained quiet as he was sure his 'sensei' had only feigned concern. He was certain no one wanted him to return without his teammate. After all, who would care if the village pariah came home with fatal wounds?

All that mattered to the village would be getting their beloved Uchiha Sasuke back.

The mere thought of his name made his blood boil. The blonde was the teme's friend (and rival, he often thought), but Sasuke was hell bent on trying to kill him. The whole thing made his head spun and his heart ache from the severed friendship. Naruto quietly sighed and attempted to go back to sleep, to enjoy the peace of the journey while it lasted.

A peace that broke as soon as several other footsteps were heard; making the blonde dressed in an orange jumpsuit frown.

"Hatake Kakashi!" a medic-nin cried, earning said jonin's attention, "Where is Uchiha Sasuke? The Council has ordered his immediate treatment."

Kakashi remained silent, but Naruto 'entertained' himself by imagining his sensei's thoughts; '_The Fox Boy didn't manage to bring him home. I should have kept my eye on Sasuke. Now I have to pretend to care about Naruto while my prized student is in Orochimaru's hands.' Yeah, well...if it were up to me, Kakashi-sensei, you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore._

"...In that case, hand over the De-" Naruto wasn't sure why the medic-nin didn't continue, but he felt Kakashi's head shift. Had he bothered to look, he would have seen a hateful glare sent the medic's way, but he did not. The blonde remained quiet as the medic corrected himself, "Err, I mean, please give us Uzumaki Naruto. The Godaime wants to check him herself and we can take him off your hands so you can search for Uchiha Sasuke."

_Figures..._Naruto thought with dejection. He frowned and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep now. He was so tired...Was that light always there?

"How are the others?" Kakashi asked curiously, earning some rather gruesome news.

"It seems the other members of the Retrieval Squad are worse for the ware," the medic continued, not noticing the subtle drop in chakra from a certain member, "Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba are the least injured of the six. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Akimichi Choji are in intensive care...We're not sure if they're going to make it."

Kakashi gave the medic another glare, wondering why he would give Naruto such information, when he suddenly stopped running and landed on a tree branch as he realized something. _No..._He thought as his one visible eye widened in shock. Spinning the unconscious genin in his arms around, Kakashi was horrified to find a large red patch of blood over Naruto's left shoulder. The white haired shinobi released a small gasp of concern and quickly tore the genin's orange jacket off.

"Kakashi-san?" A female medic asked, landing on the branch before following his gaze and her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my...Code Five! Code Five!"

The other medics, prejudiced or not, stopped in their journey back to Konoha and about faced. Kakashi laid Naruto on the large branch he was on, allowing the medic to carefully pick him up to jump to the ground. Kakashi watched as the four medics began working on sealing the large wound over his left shoulder before he fell back against the trunk of the tree he was on.

_How did I miss that?_ Kakashi asked himself as he ran his left arm over his back and brought it before him, finding a sticky red substance that did nothing to calm his nerves, _How could I miss that wound! I'm absolutely certain that he didn't have that wound when I picked him up! He was fine! Unless...Oh no...THE SEAL! That's what that flux of dark chakra was! If he burnt his chakra coils with Kyuubi's chakra, he can't...he couldn't have healed..._

"We're losing him!" A medic suddenly cried, making Kakashi's fears grow. Suddenly a light glowed from the blonde genin's stomach, making the medics back off out of fear, before a sense of dread filled the immediate area.

* * *

Unknown to the medics and jonin present, the shinigami had made his appearance and smirked evilly as he shoved his hand into the boy's gullet, grabbing a specific soul. Pulling out, the soul, he smirked at the black light in his hand. The light swirled around and reformed itself in the shape of a fox's head.

"**DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI!"** Kyuubi's soul roared, **"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"**

"_**For shame, Kyu-chan,"**_ the Shinigami chuckled out, _**"Did you forget the sealing effects that Mina-chan was pretty adamant about placing on your cell?"**_

The fox growled before its soul's eyes widened in fear as the God of Death opened its mouth, swallowing the dark soul and licking his lips with ecstasy. The Death God looked at the floating light of Naruto's soul and frowned. A God that was highly feared and unwanted nearby he may be, but he was still kind and loving to his sister's innocent creations, like the soul floating before him. Cradling the soul carefully in his left hand, the Shinigami looked around before sighing and returning its attention to the soul in his hand.

It radiated joy and excitement, something not many souls had released when realizing their time had come, but it also came with a hint of sadness and anger. The soul perplexed him. Being the ruler of the Dead and Undead, he had no clue as to why this boy's soul would give off such a feeling. His curiosity at its limit, the Shinigami made his leave and went to the one place he could get answers.

Kami's Haven.

_**"****So...You watched me at work, dear Sister?"**_ he asked the immensely gorgeous woman awaiting him as he arrived. The highest deity nodded and smiled sweetly.

_"Shin-kun! You brought him to me, you did, you did!"_ Kami childishly cried in excitement, carefully snatching the soul cradled in the God of Death's arms and cradling the light in her right arm, _"Now...where to send him...?"_

_**"****Is this why I hardly get any children?"**_ the Shinigami asked with irritation as he watched the woman look through a book for something, _**"You return them to life? How, no, better yet, **_**why**_**?"**_

_"Silly Shin-chan, all children are innocent. They get second chances!"_ Kami cooed with a smile before looking at a page. She pursed her lips and tilted her head when the Shinigami took the soul back and lightly pushed her out of the way. The Shinigami looked at his Sister with an evaluating gaze before shaking his head and looking at the bright blue ball of light in his hand.

_**"****I don't know what type of life this...boy lived,"**_ he started, getting the high deity's attention, _**"But if he must be this elated for death, I fear it was not a good one. As far as children's lives go anyway. Was it because of...?"**_

Kami's eyes turned sad and a rain started to fall as the high deity cried quietly. She frowned and looked at the red book with distain and regret.

_"They are a lost cause,"_ she sneered, showing an unnatural amount of malice to the book from which the Shinigami had come from, _"The Shinobi were a failed plan. Man was not meant to use chakra for war. Perhaps little Naru-chan will be much better off in another realm."_

_**"Which one, Sister?"**_ The Shinigami asked, not too concerned with the reincarnation (because as he saw it, if he was killed as an adult in his reincarnated life, the God of Death could devour the soul once again), _**"Perhaps as a Shinigami...?"**_

_"You and your ego-boosting realm..."_ Kami jibed with a giggle, before shaking her head, _"No...I believe he would be better off in a world filled with an ever-present war, a continuous cold-war...The X-Realm. He will be allowed to choose his own path there."_

The Shinigami beamed at the thought, looking at the soul in his hand with a secretive grin. As his sister's back was turned, the God of Death whispered something to the soul, making it resonate sorrow and bitterness, before he went to the tome with an 'X' engraved on it, a circle around said letter with various markings around it. With an approving smile to his sister, positive she was either unaware of his actions or fully supportive of his plan; he held his hand out with the soul.

Kami, having heard her gluttonous brother's whispers, graciously took the soul and cradled it as a mother would her child. With a sad smile, Kami ran her finger over the ball of blue light, making it drop the aura of depression, before she brought her lips to the orb-like light.

_"You were destined for great things, Uzumaki Naruto,"_ Kami whispered lovingly and apologetically, _"But this was never my plan. Remember your past; use it to make others' futures better. You are truly free from the Shinobi Realm Fate, but now you must write your own chapter in the multiverse-realm of the X-gene. Follow your heart and walk your own path, but accept my gifts; The Rikodu Sennin's eyes' Attract/Repulse control, the shredding capabilities of the Kiri Biju's sword for your skin, the Zetsu Plant's movement, and, my personal favorite, the Ame Angel's passion."_

With another soft kiss to the soul's shell of light, Kami then placed the orb over the tome she had chosen. Without touching it, the soul vanished and Kami sat with the tome in her lap, scanning page after page before coming across her chosen ward and smiling slightly.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping. With a small effort, he glanced to his left to see the machine and his current physician. The man had a clipboard in his hand and was writing at an impressive rate of speed. He blinked before coughing suddenly, a phantom pain in his left shoulder reminding him of a past life's last fight.

"Oh, so you're awake?" the doctor said, earning the blonde's attention. He looked at the man, surprised to see a man with slicked back dark hair. He wore a doctor's coat over a pair of khaki pants and brown shoes as well as a smooth buttoned up blue shirt with a black tie. The blonde groaned and held his head as his reincarnation was fresh in his mind.

_K-Kami-sama...she gave me a second chance?_ Naruto thought with a small smile as tears welled up in his eyes. Feeling an arm over his shoulder, Naruto let tears fall before looking up at the concerned doctor.

"You ok, Son?" he asked, making Naruto blink. The man frowned when his pager went off and he looked at it, making Naruto look at it with wide eyes. The doctor sighed and scratched his head, standing and walking away, his voice muttering, "Now what does McCoy want?"

Naruto watched the doctor leave the room before reaching for the chart at the foot of his bed. He read over the sheet of paper and blinked.

Name: Unknown.

Age: Twelve-Thirteen years.

Gender: Male.

Height: Approximately four foot nine (suspected stunted growth).

Weight: Approximately one hundred forty pounds.

Ethnicity: Caucasian.

Abnormalities: Unknown.

X-Gene: Unknown.

Symptoms: Patient was found underneath flipped truck after recent attack on High School. Concussion, broken ribs, bruised skin, torn left tendon, and impalement of truck exhaust through left shoulder/pectoral. He has signs of old injuries, malnourishment, and other signs of Child Abuse. (Naruto blinked at the last two words, bitterly laughing at the irony).

Care: Seventy stitches in left pectoral. Bandages wrapped around waist.

Naruto stopped reading. He felt like he was going to puke. Suddenly, his eyes started to burn and his body felt light. With a yelp, Naruto fell through the bed and the floor beneath it. He continued to fall until he ended up in the dirt. Once in the crust of the planet, Naruto gasped to himself.

He felt EVERYTHING!

There were millions of people walking above his head along with other loud annoyances. His curiosity getting the best of him, the blonde shot up towards the street and, in the sight of many people, rose from the ground as if he was originally a part of it. In front of him, cars screeched to a halt and a few swerved out of the way to avoid hitting the confused child.

The blonde heard a loud honk and turned around, coming face-to-face with a large semi-truck, his head tilting to the left as the machine honked again and again, as though he was trying to figure the machine out. Releasing a sound of annoyance, Naruto extended his left hand and his blue eyes gained a ripple effect, the irises' color spreading over the whole eye as silver ripples began spreading out from his now silver pupil.

To those watching, it was as if someone had spontaneously built a solid steel wall in front of the young teen. The large truck slammed into an invisible force, the machine folding back on itself, metal bending and crushing like one would an aluminum can. The now destroyed vehicle was sent backwards some feet before it exploded, sending a massive amount of metal flying out.

Steeling himself, as though subconsciously knowing he would survive, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and tensed his body. His skin turned blue and took on a scale-like look, his hair darkening in some areas like his skin. The teen grinned, liking the 'gifts' his god had given him upon his resurrection. Looking around, the blonde gasped when he saw several dead bodies lying around.

Sirens reached his ears and Naruto turned around to see several black and white cars pulling up to him. The blue skin faded and the ripple-eyed boy took a cautious step back as the blue-suited men aimed several different things at him. One pulled his left hand back on the underside of his large stick, the sound of a loud click getting the blonde's attention.

"Alright, freak!" Naruto scowled at the name, "Hands in the air!"

Naruto frowned, looking around at the dead, silently relieved that there were no dead children in the area, before looking back at the blue-suited men. One with a small black thing in his hand stepped forward.

"He said hands up, freak!"

Naruto bared his teeth and snarled in a bestial manner, his skin taking on the blue tone once again. The man yelped and pulled his finger back. Naruto felt something impact with his left leg and he grunted in pain. He looked down at his smock covered form and saw a hole in his leg. The hole was pooling out with red liquid. The connection in his mind went off in three seconds and he gripped his leg, crying out in pain.

"Shit..." one of the men said as Naruto snapped his rippled-eyes, now narrowed in anger, up at them. Holding his right hand out, Naruto's power over repulsive/attractive forces activated again and he sent the blue-suited men flying backwards with a single thought. The men cried out, some firing their weapons and hitting their comrades.

Naruto kept a scowl on his face and sank back into the ground. He wasn't aware of the two green bones jutting through the back of his shoulders in arc-like shapes. The blonde traveled through the ground before scowling when he was suddenly stopped by an invisible force. Forcing his way through the force, Naruto looked up and blinked in confusion when he saw four men standing defensively around a fifth man.

One man had shiny silver skin. He looked like he was wearing only a metal shirt and underwear that were both maroon, the same color as his boots. Over his shoulders were two golden guards attached to his shirt. His hair was black and looked metal like his body. The scariest thing about the man was that he seemed to be really heavy to Naruto, as though he could feel his weight like it was on his head.

There was a man with a scarlet red jumpsuit that reminded him of 'Bushy Brows' clothes. He had tanks attached to his back that were hooked up to two strange things attached to his wrists. Naruto realized that seeing the maroon boots, gloves and belts that were becoming a theme to the group of men was significant. He also frowned in jealousy at the man's naturally orange hair.

The third man seemed to be the most laid back of the five present. He was tall and thin, wearing a black and, you guessed it, maroon shirt that attached to a black head-guard. He had gloves that had the pointer and pinky finger covers cut off. He had silver boots and a silver belt, a silver pole resting at his side, and his black and red eyes, making him think of a reverse Sharingan, were focused on a pack of cards he was shuffling.

The fourth man was the angriest of them all. He had long dirty-blonde hair and black claw-like nails, plus his bottom teeth jutted out over his upper lip like a beast's would. He had on a leather trench coat over a maroon flak jacket. The brown boots going over the, for some reason, skin-tight black pants had three black triangle marks over the toes. He had his head tilted back and was sniffing the air.

The fifth man, a purple cloaked man with a red helmet that hid his face, looked expectantly at the fourth man, "Well, Sabertooth? Did you find the intruder?"

Sabertooth growled at the cloaked man before sniffing again, crouching to the ground as he sniffed the area. Naruto snickered, noticing that the man looked stupid as he did this.

"Eh, Pete, get the leash and rally the gang, right _mon ami_?" the man with the reverse Sharingan chuckled out, earning a deep chuckle from the steel man. The orange haired man laughed when Sabertooth growled again.

"Oi, I think ya hurt his feelin's mate," the man said, forcing some fire from the thing on his arm and moving it with his hands, "Look at him, Gambit. Poor little dingo is trying so hard..."

"Shut up, Pyro!" Sabertooth snarled at the Aussie, "I'm telling you, I _smell_ someone! He's here...Right FUCKING here!"

"Easy comrade," Peter placated the beast-like man before walking to the spot just above Naruto's place in the ground, "Where?"

"Right there! Where you're standing!"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Sabertooth," Gambit muttered as he clapped his deck into one hand and drew a card, the Jester, "But the Joke's on you. Question is; what is the joke?"

"No, Gambit," the cloaked man spoke, his calm voice silencing them all, "The Question is; Who is the Joker?"

The four remained silent as they eyed each other with distrust. Naruto, wondering if he should try to leave, didn't notice the metal pipe that wrapped around his ankle until it was too late. He yelped in pain when the pipe pulled him up through the ground and before the cloaked man. The four men all released small sounds of surprise at his revealing, but the cloaked man made no noise as he merely hummed in a thoughtful tone.

"And what is your name, my young friend?" the cloaked man asked. Naruto scowled and threw both of his hands in the man's face before the man found himself flying in the opposite direction.

Naruto fell to the ground with a grunt. Looking up and seeing the four men walking towards him, Naruto smirked as he pushed himself against the ground...only for nothing to happen. Worry now in his eye, Naruto looked back up to see the four closer than he wanted them to be.

Sabertooth moved first, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his smock, sniffing him and growling as he spoke, "Not Xavier's...Just smells like a Hospital..."

"What tipped you off? The smock?" Pyro asked with a roll of his eyes. Sabertooth snarled at the Australian before looking back at the blonde with strange eyes. Naruto responded to the snarl given to him by shoving his hand in Sabertooth's face.

The large beast was sent rolling as the boy was dropped to the ground. Peter, the steel man, ran towards him and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, holding him in a crushing bear hug. The cloaked man floated back to him, his purple cape billowing behind him, revealing a black skin-tight suit and red armor similar to the helmet he wore. The man removed his helmet, revealing a man with short white hair and a stern face, the cold blue eyes locking on Naruto's own rippled ones.

"I'll ask you again," He said sternly, "Who are you?"

"...Naruto..."

The man arched a black brow in amusement before placing his helmet back on his head, the shadowed look vanishing, and he kept his eyes on Naruto.

"Well Naruto...My name is Magneto, and this is my Brotherhood."

* * *

**AN: Aw yeah, new story done! Read and Review sons! Next update: Kitsune: Son of Catwoman! RE-VIEW IT, RE-VIEW IT! Ya know ya wanna do it!**


	2. New Bonds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the perversions to the Marvel Universe and the Naruto one. No suing, I claimed non-ownership!**

**AN: Wow! Thirty reviews in one day! Get the record books ready boys! Anyway, many are asking when this takes place, and I feel so foolish about not mentioning that in the first chapter. The time is approximately three years before the X-Men: Evolution series aired, hence, three years before Mystique brought together her own Brotherhood. The Brotherhood I introduced last chapter will later become the Acolytes of Magneto, whether it's accurate or not doesn't matter to me. Hot damn, I love Fan-Fic, am I right or what?**

**Kage of the Brotherhood**

**2: New Bonds**

* * *

"...Brotherhood?" Naruto repeated, tilting his head to the left as he tried to understand why the man, Magneto, would call the gathered men his brothers. He looked around at the three that he could before looking up at the steel man holding him. The man looked back down at him and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you staring at, _Mal'chik_?" the man with a deep voice and foreign accent asked. Naruto's fists clenched and he growled at the man.

"_Teme_," the boy grumbled, looking back at the slightly amused Magneto. The man leaned his head closer to the young boy and took on an intimidating look. The young rippled-eyed blonde swallowed under his intense gaze.

"How did you get through my EMP barriers?" the helmeted man inquired, "It took me months to get those calibrations to keep the strongest of Teleporters and Phasers from getting into my base. Not even Charles can find me with that barrier up, not that he could without my helmet anyway."

"Talk, _Mal'chik_," the large steel man grunted, squeezing the boy tighter slightly in an effort to make him talk.

"AAAUGH!" Naruto cried out as the man crushed his lungs with a mighty bear-hug. The other three watched with mixed faces as the steel man squeezed him. Sabertooth grinned maliciously, finding that the boy was getting his just desserts. Pyro sighed in boredom, silently wishing he could go burn a building down. Gambit, however, found no joy in seeing a child being interrogated, but due to his past as a thief for his family, he kept quiet, knowing that interfering wouldn't do the boy any good.

"Colossus." Magneto's word made the hug stop and the steel man dropped him to the ground. Naruto coughed as he tried to regain air in his lungs, silently cursing the steel man when some blood came from his mouth.

"You weren't even aware of the shield were you?" Magneto asked after a moment of watching the boy no older than his daughter cough. Naruto sent the man a death glare, silently giving him his answer in his gaze. The Master of Magnetism frowned before looking at Gambit and nodding. The young man closed his eyes and nodded back before going to a door on the far side of the room.

Naruto coughed a few more times before groaning as he held his sides. He felt like his body was on fire! It was thanks to his high pain tolerance that he wasn't curled up on the ground sobbing. The steel man knelt next to him and placed a large hand on his significantly smaller shoulder.

"I am sorry," he said, sincerity in his voice. Naruto didn't reply, only giving the man a calculating gaze before shrugging his hand off and rushing to the door that Gambit had vanished through. Before he could even grab the doorknob, a metal wire wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back.

Naruto clawed at the ground, simply trying to get away from the five men. The boy's blue rippled eyes squeezed shut and he waited for the pain that he would soon be succumbed to. He heard a scoff and opened his eyes to see Pyro smirking down at him. Sudden warmth went through his body and he felt very, very sleepy.

"Stupid punk," the Australian said as he pulled his hand off the blonde's shoulder, making Naruto scowl at the insult, "We don't want to hurt ya...unless yer into that sort of thing?"

"He's too young to understand your crude humor, Pyro," Magneto said as he floated over to the lying boy. The man knelt at the smock clad boy's side before picking him up and carrying him in a bridal style. The blonde was slowly drifting off to sleep and he yawned, unconsciously easing himself into the red armored man's hold. Before succumbing to unconsciousness, Magneto's voice echoed through his mind, "We are your friends, Naruto. Mutants have to look out for one another. When you wake, I will explain more about the Brotherhood's goal."

"Mm-Kay Magneto-san..." Naruto managed to reply, his exhaustion evident in his voice. Magneto smiled down at the sleeping blonde, thinking about his own son waiting back in New Hampshire under the care of Agatha Fate. The energetic boy with white hair similar to his own had just unlocked his gift, and like his sister, Magneto was unsure as to where it came from. Unlike his mastery over magnetism, Pietro had the ability to run at abnormally high speeds. Magneto was sure when he went back to assist Pietro with mastering his power, the young speedster may be able to high speeds as high as Mach Five, perhaps even faster. The red clad mutant looked back at the boy in his hands with a calculating gaze.

_I have a feeling you are meant for something, Naruto, _he thought as he laid the boy on a cot. Leaving the room without another glance back at the strange and yet immensely gifted child, Magneto smirked as he thought,_ you are meant for greatness._

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up. His head was throbbing in pain and he was about to ask his Baachan for an aspirin when he froze and tears welled in his eyes. The blonde sat up and looked around, taking in every aspect of his surroundings, before he began sobbing. He thought of Baachan, Iruka, and the Ichiraku chefs, the few he believed genuinely cared for him.

_I'll never see them again..._Naruto thought sadly before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, _No, I'm not going to be miserable over it. I'll get stronger for this, like Kami-sama wanted me to. First I gotta figure out the whole eyes, skin and transport things that are going on..._

"Ah, so you're awake, eh?" a familiar voice asked. Naruto turned to face the man named Gambit. He was leaning against the wall with his silver staff resting between his crossed arms and was grinning slightly. The man pulled a deck of cards out and shuffled them for a moment before he spoke, "So where ya from, _mon ami_? Da Gambit 'ere is from the south in _New Orleans_, and from what I can 'ere, you sound like it's your first time in the United States."

"...You could say that, Gambit-san," the young blonde mutant said, furiously rubbing at his eyes to rid himself of the residue tears on his face. The older mutant arched a brown brow at that and clapped his hands together, the deck within being collapsed, before stuffing his cards into his inner pocket. Taking his staff into his left hand, Gambit walked over to the cot Naruto was on, and leaned his staff against the wall before sitting down on the bed next to the smock clad blonde.

"So...Tell ole Gambit about yourself," the red-eyed mutant asked the ripple-eyed one. The blonde looked up with surprise at the young adult before grinning widely, his smile being mirrored by the kinetic gifted mutant.

"Well...I, um, I come from a far-away land..." the blonde nervously replied. Gambit, being as skilled a con-man that he was, knew the boy had more to say, but was afraid of what his (Gambit's) reaction would be, so he let it slide. After twirling his hand once and giving the blonde a silent encouragement to continue, the boy did so, "And, um, I lived in a village...p-part of the, um, the mila-tur...Mile-tarn...Military!"

The red eyed kinetic manipulator arched a brow at that and chuckled, "Now don't be trying to pull one over on ole Gambit, kid."

"I'm not lying!" Naruto assured the Cajun with a firm voice, "I was a ninja!"

Gambit blinked at that and grinned, "Ok, ok. You was a ninja, I can believe that."

Naruto frowned and looked away before continuing, "I...I was betrayed by my best friend...He...He tried to..."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists before growling and throwing his hands out, his eyes snapping open as he roared in anger. As Gambit expected, an invisible force impacted and sent the section of the wall the boy sat across from flying through Magneto's base. A yowl of pain echoed through the base, followed by small snickers, before a low growl was heard. Gambit, recognizing the growl, stood and grabbed his staff, standing defensively as Sabertooth walked into the hole, his eyes narrowed in fury.

"Did you do it, boy?" the animalistic man snarled in question. The blonde with rippled eyes swallowed heavily as he saw the giant gash across his face heal at an enormous rate. Even his own healing 'gift' wasn't as skilled as that!

"The kid just woke up," Gambit sternly replied, keeping Naruto from, "Leave 'im alone."

"That brat just threw a goddamn wall at me!" Sabertooth snarled, "And if you know what's best for you, LeBeau, you'll let him fight his own battles!"

"He's new to his gifts, Creed," Gambit shot back, earning a growl of warning from the man, "Just as Pete is and I doubt da boss man will be pleased with your attitude, _non_?."

"He's right." The three looked behind Sabertooth to see Magneto floating above the ground with a glare locked on the rabid mutant. With a silent command, Sabertooth growled again and snapped a quick glare in Naruto's direction, making the boy shudder, before walking away. A moment later, a large crash was heard, letting the others know that Sabertooth was not pleased with the outcome.

Magneto looked at Gambit and the younger mutant grinned at him, leaning on his staff before replying with a hand extended to Naruto, "Me an'...huh, I realize now we haven't introduced ourselves. Kind of silly if we keep talking about your past, no?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, I'm...I'm Naruto..." Naruto introduced himself quietly, "Uzumaki Naruto..."

"'Maelstrom Whirlpools?'" Magneto roughly translated, arching a silver brow in amusement. Landing in front of the blonde, he removed his helmet and offered the blonde his hand, "My name is Erik Lehnsherr, but you can call me Magneto, as I've told you before."

"Ne, why do you have two names, Magneto-san?" Naruto asked with a tilt in his head. Gambit chuckled and Magneto offered a small smile to the boy.

"We use two names to protect our families, Naruto," the magnetic master replied. Gaining a blank stare from the blonde, he elaborated, "I won't lie to you, Naruto. My Brotherhood and I are trying to take our rightful place in control of the world. We are Homo-Superior, Mutants, and humans are against our kind."

"Mutants? What are mutants?" the blonde asked again, curious about the world he was now in. The older man smiled, pleased to see such a hungry mind, if only Pietro were as inquiring as the boy in front of him...Magneto shook himself of those thoughts and began explaining the ways of the world to the blonde, not deceiving the boy by telling him how the world worked, with Gambit's help, before moving on to explain what exactly Homo-Superiors were.

"Mutants are the next step in human evolution," Magneto explained as he began levitating, "I am without a doubt one of the strongest mutants on the planet."

"Ne, what can you _do_? Aside from fly?" Naruto asked, sitting with his legs crossed, still dressed in only a smock. His eyes, like a reversed rippling pond, were absorbing the words coming out of Magneto's mouth and the things the man was doing.

Magneto smiled and lifted his hand out to a metal girder lying on the ground and pulled it towards him. Without a single amount of strain on his part, Magneto slowly bent the girder into a pretzel shape, dropping it onto the ground with a small wave of his hand. Naruto stared with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Seeing his reaction, Magneto chuckled and gestured to Gambit, "Our friend Remy LeBeau here, or as he likes to be called, Gambit, can infuse objects with kinetic energy and cause them to explode."

Naruto looked at Gambit, getting a sly grin from the man, before he was witnessing a poor innocent Jack of Spades get tossed at the pretzel-girder Magneto had made before. The card had glowed pink in Gambit's hand, not light pink, but more of a light ruby color, before he had tossed it. When it impacted with the girder, it exploded on impact. Naruto instantly envied the man.

"Uh-oh, he's a boom-boom guy," Gambit chuckled out, "Better keep the Pyromaniac away from him."

"Pyro, right?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the man, who unknowingly opened the floodgates, "What can he do? Or...Colossus? The silver guy? What's his power? Sabertooth has to be like an animal, right? Is there anyone else like you? Do you have more people in the Brotherhood? Is there anyone else we can recruit? Can you teach me to use my powers? Can I learn your powers?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Gambit exclaimed with a laugh as Magneto smirked, "Easy there kiddo. Poor Gambit has enough chaos in his mind, no? Take a breath."

Answering the most important (in his opinion) question, Magneto nodded, "In good time, you can learn to master your powers. My own son, Pietro, has recently unlocked his own gifts. He's only a year younger than you, I think."

"Really? Can I meet him, Magneto-san?" Naruto asked with wide, almost pleading eyes. Magneto stared into the silver-blue eyes momentarily before smiling as an idea came to him.

"Let me make a quick call to an old friend, first, Naruto," Magneto said as he left the room. He stopped and looked over at Gambit, "Oh, and get him out of the smock."

"Aw, you don't like it? I think it's a great fashion statement," Gambit snickered out. Naruto scowled at the man.

"Gambit-niisan!" Naruto whined. Magneto blinked, arching a brow at the honorific the boy added, before leaving the room again. Going to the phone on the wall, Magneto grabbed the machine and entered a complex and long number before pausing.

"_What do __**you**__ want?_" A female voice asked; her tone was laced with everything but kindness. Magneto ignored the tone and spoke with authority.

"I have a request for you, Raven," he said, getting a growl of annoyance from the woman, "I need you to come pick-up a young mutant. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. In one year, I want him ready to take one of the Acolytes on without struggle, be it either Gambit or Sabertooth. Understood?"

"_...Fine. Xavier is on the move. He's gotten to the psychic girl and the Summers boy you heard about. He's also reigned in Logan...again._"

"It doesn't matter," Magneto said with a small hint of annoyance in his voice, "Charles can do as he pleases for now, so long as he doesn't hinder those children's gifts' developments, I don't care. Be here by tomorrow."

He hung up and looked back as Gambit and a now dressed in two-sizes too large shorts, and a large T-shirt. The mutant blinked before looking at Gambit expectantly, the man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We, um, we may want to get him clothes..." the Cajun said before a small smirk came over his face as he looked at the blonde, "Unless he likes being naked, eh?"

"Gambit-niisan!" Naruto whined again, his face turning a light shade of pink, "Stop picking on me!"

Magneto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Somehow, raising a mutant army to fight against human oppressors never added this much annoyance to him. The silver haired man shook his head and thought; _I hope Charles is having as much as a hard time as I am...Who am I kidding?_

* * *

~One Week Later~

Ms. Raven Darkholme, alias Mystique, walked up to a run-down warehouse. She was a well-built woman, with black hair that fell just below her ears. Her grey skirt and matching coat over a black shirt hugged her form, accenting her hourglass-figure nicely. She was curious about what powers she would be working with.

Opening the warehouse door, she had to keep from dropping her jaw. A young blonde wearing an orange T-shirt and jean shorts running away from a furious and pink-haired Sabertooth. He was laughing loudly, as were the three Acolytes doubling over from their spots on the wall. Sabertooth looked like he was seeing red from how determined he was to catch the young mutant. Magneto was standing to the side, a smile on his face as he watched the young messy haired blonde flee the wrath of his most dangerous subordinate.

"Come on, Neko-chan, I'm barely breaking a sweat!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he ran. He really should have paid attention to where he was running, that way he wouldn't have run into the surprised Raven Darkholme. With a grunt, the young preteen fell back on his ass, holding his dazed head before looking up to see one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes on. On Raven's part, she was shocked by the silver-blue ripple eyes staring up at her with awe and wonder.

"Whoa, Gambit-niisan, you got another 'bed friend' here to see you!" he called to the kinetic. The Cajun snickered into his hand as Raven glared down at the smiling blonde. Colossus and Pyro were both mildly concerned for the boy's well-being, but also had to grin at their young friend's comment.

"Now I've got ya, you little shit!" Sabertooth snarled, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and hoisting him into the air, "What should I rip off first? Your hands, so you can't do anything? Your legs so you can't run? Decisions, decisions..."

"Meh, fuck you, Saber-_teme_," Naruto growled, lifting his left hand and putting it in the pink-haired Sabertooth's face. The older Canadian paled as a grin crossed Naruto's face before he was sent flying back. Naruto laughed and ran back to Gambit's side, his 'older brother' holding his hands out palms up in preparation for a congratulatory hi five.

Raven blinked before looking at Magneto, who merely glanced back at her. The Master of Magnetism nodded and walked over to the happily chatting/plotting blonde, silencing Gambit in mid-sentence as he approached them. Naruto turned and smiled up at the red-clad mutant, "Hi Mag-tousan! Did ya see how well I did? Did ya? I managed to slip in and out of Saber-teme's room! I'm getting better at tunneling!"

Magneto smiled, already used to the affectionate suffix given to him by the young mutant, and nodded, "You are indeed. Naruto...I need you to come with me."

"We gonna train some more with my shark-skin?" the blonde asked as he followed the older mutant. Magneto smiled lightly at the blonde before stopping in front of Raven. Naruto looked from the silver haired man to the pretty woman and back before the light went off in his head. Sadness radiated from the boy and he clung to Magneto's leg, "Ne, Magneto-tousan, do I have to go? I don't wanna go!"

Magneto sighed and pushed the boy off of him before kneeling before the blonde. With the best fatherly tone he could manage, Magneto said, "Now, Naruto. You want to become an Acolyte of the Brotherhood, right?"

Naruto's head nodded eagerly, "Hai!"

"In order to do that, you have to be trained by someone with more experience expanding a mutant's power," the older man instructed. Naruto frowned, but nodded in understanding, so he continued, "Besides, the sooner you get stronger, then it's the sooner you can return to prank Sabertooth."

Naruto grinned widely and nodded eagerly, his young chaotic mind already at work for his next prank on his favorite, and most gullible, victim. Magneto smiled and stood, keeping a hand on Naruto's shoulder, before facing the boy towards Mystique.

"Naruto, meet Raven Darkholme," Magneto said. Naruto bowed quickly in respect, and when he righted himself he gasped when the woman morphed a redheaded, blue skinned woman with pupil-less yellow eyes wearing a white outfit stared down at him. His 'father' figure continued, "But she's commonly known as Mystique."

"Whoa...it's like the **Henge no Jutsu**!" Naruto exclaimed, moving from Magneto's grip to walk around Mystique, examining her before stopping in front of her and beaming up at her, "'Cept it's cooler! Can you change into anything else, Mystique-sensei?"

Mystique arched a brow before morphing into an exact copy of the blonde before her, making Naruto go slack-jawed as she spoke in his voice, "Does this answer your question, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, throwing his hands in the air, before turning somewhat serious, "You're a morph, right? That's what Pete-nii told me shape shifters liked to be called..."

"Maybe some," Mystique replied, returning to her original form, "But I'm simply a mutant."

"Ne, do you have other powers?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. The woman smiled motherly at him, restraining the girlish side to her that wanted to hug him tightly and not let go for the adorable look.

"You'll have to wait and see, now won't you?" Mystique shot back with a grin. Naruto smiled in approval and nodded. From the observing Magneto's place, said mutant smiled as Mystique began showing her motherly side to the boy near the age of her son. The silver haired man had always felt bad that she had to watch her son grow from afar, and he figured that Naruto's hidden gift, one that he knew effected himself already, would help the woman become less...cold. In a world where mutants had to look out for one another, a cold shoulder to a mutant in danger was the least thing Magneto wanted.

_And so far, you've proven my gut feelings right, Naruto..._Magneto thought as he and Mystique spoke about what Naruto would be doing for his training the silver haired man glanced back at the sadly smiling three watching their 'younger brother' as he spoke to his new teacher. Magneto narrowed his eyes and smirked, _Hmm, they've been getting lax since Naruto's arrived. Well, I have been in the need for a good spar..._

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh...Watch out Acolytes! Magneto's determined to keep you all from going soft, even if he has to beat it into you. I wonder how Naruto's training with Mystique will go, and how the two newest members to the X-Men are growing. We'll be meeting them soon enough! REVIEW!**


	3. Mother of Shadow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the perversions to the Marvel Universe and the Naruto one. No suing, I claimed non-ownership!**

**AN: To those that asked, I didn't mean for Naruto to seem like he went through an age-change, but you've got to remember, Naruto has grown up with a **_**very**_** limited amount of compassion sent his way and the only way he knows how to get attention is through pranking. When Magneto accepted the name Mag-ne-tousan (genius, BTW), Naruto latched onto him like glue and they quickly bonded. Being separated by a single constant in a strange new world and the twelve-year-old orphan-ninja would be reduced to a five-year-old coward going to school. I'm not saying that he's not childish, you'll see soon enough how childish he is; I'm saying the kid is attention deprived. Cut him, and myself, some slack. Please?**

**Kage of the Brotherhood**

**3: First Brotherhood Arc; Mother of the Shadow**

Naruto looked around with awe as he exited the machine called a car and stood before a large shiny building in the midst of other shiny buildings. A hand rested on his shoulder and the blonde looked up to see Mystique in her guise of Karasu Uzumaki. She had long blonde hair pulled behind her in a ponytail and a beautiful face with light blue eyes looking down at him with a bit of compassion behind them. She was a foot shorter than the actual height of Raven Darkholme, and a bit curvier than her true body. She was dressed in a blue business suit that seemed to be a bit on the revealing side.

Naruto frowned as he looked back ahead of him as Mystique guided him back inside. He didn't like this **henge**, or whatever her power was...he hated using **henge** to get food back in his first life. No one should have to hide who they are. The blonde mutant clenched his fist as he thought of his first encounter with humanity.

"Relax, Naruto, relax," Karasu said, moving the hand on his shoulder to his shoulder blade and lightly massaging it, "Don't do anything we'll regret later."

"Hai...sensei," Naruto said with a dipped head. He fought the anger down that had been building up inside him and took a calm breath. The blonde felt his new teacher's hand leave the back of his shoulder and return to her side, allowing him to duck back behind her and take in his surroundings as they entered the building.

If he was expecting something extravagant, like a statue in someone's honor or a bunch of awards on the wall, he was highly disappointed. The young mutant sighed and looked around the dull grey walls of the hallway he was in. It wasn't pulsing with hidden technology like Magne-tousan's Acolyte base was, but it radiated pure and utter boredom, the exact feeling that was going through the blonde's body as he walked.

The boy walked past several humans easily, his new ray band sunglasses doing the job of making him seem normal, if not blind. His whisker marks were covered with make-up that Mystique applied within her car just outside the building and the clothes Gambit and Pyro had managed to acquire for him were tossed aside for a nicer pair of clothes they purchased at what Mystique called a 'Mall'. Now a white shirt with a red tree surrounded by a circle adorned his torso and black running shorts with red lines down the sides covered his legs just below the knee. Despite his love for the sandals he had been using for the past week, which were a size too small, Mystique insisted that he get proper footwear for the upcoming season of autumn. Now Naruto was seen wearing white and black shoes that had a rounded check mark on them, something that his new teacher had called 'Nikes'.

"Oh! Mrs. Uzumaki," the receptionist waiting behind a set of doors greeted with a smile, "I have the papers here from the hospital and the...pre-adoption forms from the state office just like you asked."

Naruto looked up with a furrowed brow at Karasu, confusion in his gaze from when the receptionist said the word 'pre-adoption' with such an unease tone coming from her mouth. The woman smirked down at him, her eyes dropping the disguise momentarily and flashing a 'trust me' look his way, before smiling back up at the woman waiting patiently. Quickly, Karasu Uzumaki signed the papers and walked out of the room, a glare locking on Naruto when he moved to follow her.

"You stay away from me you...you...FREAK!"

The tears that rushed to Naruto's eyes and poured down his cheeks were shocking to the social worker and Mystique as well as himself, but while the latter had to hold in the urge to apologize, the former instantly scowled at the woman and left her desk to comfort the hurt child. Karasu left the room and went to the adjacent office nearby, quickly leaving the form of Karasu Uzumaki to that of Raven Darkholme. She waited a few minutes before quickly changing clothes and stuffing the old suit into the suitcase she left in the office a few days ago.

Walking with a forced calm about her to the door, the disguised shape-shifter paused and thought briefly back to her son growing out in the German countryside and how happy he was. Seeing the tears that Naruto had released made her yearn to comfort the boy, as well as her own son...And daughter for that matter. Mystique thought of the young girl she left down in the waiting hands of Miss Fate. She was perhaps a year older than young Naruto. A sly smirk appeared on Mystique's face as she walked into the social worker's office as she thought about her children meeting him.

Naruto was rubbing under the sunglasses to dry his tears and the social worker was rubbing his back soothingly. Raven looked down at the boy with faux confusion and genuine concern before looking back at the social worker that smiled at her.

"Hello Ms. Darkholme," the woman said with a smile, "I wrote all your messages down for you just like you asked."

"Thank you Charlene," the shape-shifter replied before looking down at the very confused boy, "What happened? I just passed the most disturbed woman on the stairway."

Charlene scowled instantly and looked her employer in the eye, "That..._woman_ just abandoned this poor boy...signed the orphanage papers after paying off his hospital bill through a welfare check right in front of him! It's people like her that make me crazy."

Raven looked at the boy, already brushing the pain away and looking at the ground, before looking back at the woman still rubbing his back. With a smile on her face, she said, "Bring me an adoption form...I know just where Mr. Uzumaki will be able to live happily."

"Of course, Ms. Darkholme," Charlene said with a happy tone, before turning and giving a smile to the blonde, getting the boy's attention, "This will be a better life for you, Naruto. The Brotherhood Shelter in Rochester is run by Ms. Darkholme here and she has a great job as a high school principal. Not only that, but nearby is the school recently started by Professor Charles Xavier. Maybe you'll be able to make some friends!"

"T-Thank you..." Naruto replied quietly, his head still tilted downwards. He was confused and his mind was racing. Why would Mystique act so cruelly to him and then merely a few minutes later she would be so kind? He paused as the answer came to his mind and he looked up at the woman signing his orphanage transfer papers.

_She...She did it to make humans look bad...to make me seem innocent...like a victim..._the blonde realized as he looked up at his new caretaker, who was smirking down at him knowingly, _She did it to help Magne-tousan..._

~One Day Later~

Naruto's first ride on the machine known as an airplane was exhilarating. While Mystique flew ahead that night, he left early in the morning, arriving at a structure filled with people. His current guardian, a small time mutant with no real background paying off a debt to Mystique, managed to sneak him onto the next flight to Jersey. He was then shoved in something called first class, being met with smiles from the pretty girls wearing the airline's uniform. While on the airplane (which made him question whether his world would ever be granted flight) slept, watched a movie, experienced ear popping and had the great privilege to eat airline food, allowing him to finally understand Pyro's poor stand-up routine...not that it made it a better routine. The blonde then found himself walking through a large airport, many people with strange clothes, some wearing what had to be seventeen cameras wrapped around their necks. Security was a pain, too. Putting his bag on a conveyer belt to be put through an X-ray was understandable, but to remove his shoes?

Naruto was starting to wonder why Kami chose this realm.

And then the blonde met _him_. Professor Charles Xavier was waiting outside the gate with Raven Darkholme, the woman having a scowl on her face at having to wait for the blonde she just adopted with her least favorite person.

"_Ohayo_ Raven-sensei," Naruto greeted with a smile, before looking at the man seated in a mechanical chair, the wheels' spokes being a large X. He wore an olive green jacket over a black turtleneck sweater and his immobile legs were dressed in dark slacks with his feet being covered by brown dress shoes. The man offered him a smile, his light brown eyes showing nothing but kindness.

"You have quite the observant mind, young man," Xavier said, making Naruto's hidden eyes snap up to meet his, "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

Naruto looked from him to Raven, who quickly narrowed her eyes, before facing the bald professor and giving a small faux smile, "A pleasure. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Interesting name," the man said, arching a brow, "Did you immigrate from Tokyo?"

Naruto frowned, recalling when Magne-tousan asked the same thing. He shook his head, "Hai...I come from a village far away."

Charles hummed while Raven narrowed her eyes at the curious mutant. Naruto's body stiffened as he heard a new voice enter his mind.

"_Well...care to tell me the truth?"_

Naruto's face hardened and he turned away from the man, looking at Mystique, and mumbled, "I _hate_ Yamanaka...can we go now, Raven-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto," Mystique answered with a nod, getting a frown from Charles, "We can go and move you in right now, and later we can get you some more clothes."

Naruto scowled. He hated shopping, even back in Konoha. Not because of the low prices, either. More along the lines of being used as the woman's personal mutant doll. Just getting him his first clothes was enough of a hassle, and that was only three outfits. Mystique nudged the blonde with her hand and gestured to the baggage claim.

"Let's get your suitcases, hm?" She suggested, before looking back at the infamous professor that Naruto was none too fond of and giving him a fake smile that a blind man could see through, "Like always, this has been a pleasure, Charles."

"Mm-hm...It has," Xavier nodded before smiling at the blonde, "Well, my young friend, I hope to see you soon."

_Don't count on it,_ Naruto thought, before smiling politely back and saying, "Goodbye, Prof. Xavier."

"_Now, now, Mr. Uzumaki,"_ Xavier's voice entered his mind just as Naruto and Mystique started walking away, making the blonde pause in mid-step, _"I mean no harm. You don't have to be so hostile."_

_Get out of my head!_ Naruto thought with a scowl as he looked back at the paraplegic telepath, his upper lip curling back to reveal pronounced fangs as a low grow rumbled from his throat. The Professor simply hardened his stare and stippled his fingers together in front of his mouth.

"_Of course. Goodbye, Naruto."_

Naruto turned back around and looked at a displeased Raven Darkholme from the corner of his eyes. Before she could speak, the blonde muttered quietly, "I hate psychics..._**period**_."

"Good to know you're a quick learner," Raven replied, putting her hand on his shoulder as she escorted him out of the airport, "Now...tell me more about these..._jutsu_ you are familiar with."

The Brotherhood's Halfway Home was a piece of shit; a building that should just be destroyed rather than renovated in Naruto's opinion. That was before he stepped into the building and discovered a hidden training room, and by 'discovered' it is implied that Mystique showed him it, that was beneath the foundations of the building. Mystique informed the blonde mutant that this design wasn't originally planned to be added, but Magneto demanded it's construction when he heard of his friend/foe's own version that was hidden beneath the foundations of his estate.

At the moment in said training room, Naruto fell to the ground with sweat dripping down the side of his face. He gasped before pushing himself back to his feet and held his hands out as another steel girder flew at him, sending another repelling force through the air in an effort to deflect it. He succeeded in his goal, only to narrowly dodge a bullet aimed for his leg. While alternating between using a remote operated electromagnet to send the girders flying at her student and having the crack shot Mystique fire random bullets from her trusty forty-fives was enough of a workout, Naruto was starting to wish he never demanded this hard challenge.

"Faster! You think the humans will give you a break?" the blue skinned mutant asked as she shot another round from her left hand's gun. The blonde mutant's silver-blue eyes widened and he crossed his arms over his face, willing his shark-skin into existence and making himself harder than the steel of the bullet. Unlike the first time, where the bullet pierced the blue scaled skin with ease, the forty-five caliber bullet grazed his left forearm and the top of his right shoulder.

"Gah! That stings..." Naruto grunted as he quickly melted into the ground, his two protruding shoulder blades appearing with a dark blue-green color as he sank down to avoid a steel girder. The blue woman looked at the stopwatch in her hand and shook her head.

"Too slow! You have to instantaneously sink into and out of the ground!" Mystique barked, "The day you can do that; is the day you'll be ready to be an Acolyte."

Naruto shot up as fast as he could from the ground, allowing his healing factor to kick in, before grinning and settling back into a fighting stance, "Come on then, Misty-kaasan! Hit me with your best shot!"

Mystique smirked as she pressed a button on the control in her hand, "You're going to regret giving me that name..._Naruto_."

Naruto yelped in fear when more lasers began firing on his position. The young blonde mutant melted into the ground just before a heated burst of atoms incinerated his previous location. The blonde sunk further into the ground before rising and appearing behind Mystique, his green shoulder-blades reverted back into his body as his skin turned blue and was covered in scales. He wrapped his arms around the mother-figure/teacher he had known for less than a month and smiled up at her.

"Game over," he said with a grin, receiving one in return. The blue skinned woman's grin turned into a smirk as she brought her left hand up and chopped the back of Naruto's neck, getting the blonde blue-skinned boy to grunt before falling to the side unconscious. The wiser mutant chuckled before pocketing her remote control and picking the blonde up, cradling him as she walked.

"Nice try," Mystique chuckled as the blonde unconsciously fidgeted in her arms, "But you're not at my level..._yet_."

**~~Next Day, Bayville High School~~**

A girl with red hair and a yellow blouse smiled at a brunette sitting to her right, the glasses-wearing boy weakly smiling back and waving back. The girl was Jean Grey, the fourteen year old telepath/telekinetic student of Charles Xavier. The boy she was looking at was Scott Summers, her first true friend and fellow student at Xavier's. She then looked ahead as the teacher entered and the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Kelly, smiled at the class and set his briefcase on his desk.

"Hello class," Kelly greeted, getting a healthy greeting in return from his students, before looking to the door as it was knocked on, "Ah, yes. Right on time, I like that. Come in!"

The class looked up as the new student entered, and as soon as he did, boys either glared or stared in shock before looking back at an amazed brunette while girls just stared, the hormones developing within the class' bodies reacting to the silver-blue eyed blonde that entered the room wearing an orange short-sleeved button up over a blue long-sleeved T-shirt, jeans, and orange and white sneakers.

"Now, introduce yourself to the class please," Kelly requested. The blonde gave the man a blank stare before smirking before he looked out at the class, eyes locking on the redheaded girl that was holding her head at his thoughts.

_Maybe I should just crush this human now and save Magne-tousan the trouble? Perhaps Xavier-teme would like to know how you're freely reading new student's minds? What's your name again? Jenna? Julie? Was it Jane? Hmm, if only I could remember. Stupid ADD...Oh! I wonder if ramen would taste good in a breakfast burrito? I wonder if this school is going to be a hindrance on my training. Why is it so bright? OH! Oh crud, the glasses!_

Jean groaned before looking at the cute boy standing at the front, whose strange eyes seemed to be analyzing her before he pulled a pair of orange sunglasses out and looking at the teacher.

"_Gomen_, Kelly-sensei," the blonde said, making girls gasp at his use of a foreign language while boys all laughed at the funny-sounding word escaping the new kid's mouth, as he put the glasses on and hiding his eyes, "I have a bad eye condition that is hereditary. My guardian got me these special glasses to protect them from the sunlight...Oh hey! There's another kid like me!"

The class all collectively looked at Scott Summers, who sighed and tried to hide underneath his desk. Great, the second semester of freshman year is already off to a promising start...

**AN: Cut, print, and that's a wrap! Naruto's in Middleton peeps! Looks like we've got a new pair of Shades in the house, but will they be friends or foes? And how will Jean react to our favorite blonde's harsh thoughts? Find out next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
